Blood Confessions
by LethalxRose
Summary: Edward bites Bella, but little by little the Cullen family finds more problems with her transformation. What will happen when they find out about the problems that lay ahead? Will Edward make the greatest sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I hope you enjoy this, I got my idea from the Japanese Manga; Chibi Vampires. If you like the story, please tell me because I have great plans for this FanFic. Well, I hope you enjoy! x3 Tell me what you think!

--------------------------------------x

Three full days of pain and torture. I can't even begin to describe what it was like. I sighed, at least it was over now and Edward would be by my side for eternity. Now I won't have struggle to be perfect, to try and make Edward proud to have a girlfriend like me. I know, I say that I hate Edward buying me gifts, and I really do. . . but it isn't the money part of the whole gift buying thing that I hate. It just makes me feel like I owe him even more, that now I should look more perfect, be more graceful, study more often.

But all of that wouldn't matter right now. I'm now a Vampire, one of the most graceful, strongest, most gorgeous creatures ever to walk the Earth. I slowly fluttered my eyelids open when I heard small whispers before me. Carlisle, his voice warm and full of wisdom was speaking to someone.

"She should be awaking anytime now." he said.

My eyes focused on the Vampire/Greek God look alike he was talking to. His topaz eyes filled with eager emotion. He turned his face towards me, and my favorite crooked smile appeared on his face. At vampire speed he rushed to the couch and took me into his arms, "Bella, my sweet Bella" he said softly into my ear as he held me tightly on top of one of the Cullen's living room couches.

Kissing my forehead, he took my face into his stone cold hands, which didn't seem so cold anymore, and examined my face with his eyes, "Your gorgeous"

"Can. . .Can I g-g-go see myself?" I asked shaking, wondering if my appearance has really changed that much.

He nodded his head and released his grip over me, I stood up off the couch and walked over to the other side of the room to look at the mirror that hung on the wall. But not before tripping over the legg of the wooden table that was in front of the couch and falling down onto the floor, catching myself with my hands. I waited for the pain to ring through my body like it usually would, surprised when it didn't.

I smiled to myself while Edward just chuckled, "I guess your clumsiness hasn't changed" he laughed as he stood up and offered me a hand.

I took it and he pulled me up off the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist leading me over to the mirror.

I stared blankly at the reflection of a girl in the mirror. That girl wasn't me. Her pitch black irises were rimmed with a crimson red. Her brown hair laid perfectly strait past her shoulders, the polar opposite of my wave rat's nest. I thought my skin was pale, but her's was snow white. She had glossy full red lips and a perfect figure. Opening her mouth she revealed a row of pearly white teeth, and two really sharp fangs on the side of her mouth.

"I-I-I" I froze. If it was not for the fact that Edward's hands were wrapped tightly around the girl's waist, I would have never thought that this girl was now. . .me?

"Whats wrong?"he asked, his face suddenly grim. "You don;t regret me Biting you. . . do you? God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have never-" Edward started his melodic voice flowing faster then the speed of light, words jumbled too tightly together, that my once human ears wouldn't be able to comprehend.

"Edward!" I shouted. I winced when it sounded a little louder then I expected. He stopped talking and looked at me, "I'm going to spend an eternity with you. Do you honestly think I'll ever regret that!?" I said softly before kissing him.

His lips meant mine and soon we were locked in an endless love embrace, no barriers anymore between us. My hands resting against his strong well toned chest while his were on my face.

His kisses where still intoxicating, and I was thankful for that. Each kiss filling my body with even more lust and adrenalin. I would have tore the black T-shirt he was wearing right off him, but an awkward cough broke our show of affection.

He nuzzled his nose against mine before pulling away from me to look at Jasper, Alice and Carlisle standing behind us.

"Sorry," I apologized as I felt my face grow hot. Wait. I'm a vampire I wasn't supposed to blush. I quickly turned around to find my cheeks a scarlet color against my white skin.

Edward's eyes grew wide as he turned towards Carlisle, "Is she okay?!? Is it normal!?!" he asked worried as he brought me by the waist against his chest.

"Yes Edward, she's fine. Her human-like abilities should die down by the next week, but as for now it's perfectly normal"

I heard Edward release a breath of relief and he quickly tensed up again, "You must be thirsty" he said, "We could all go hunting now, instead of waiting for Esme, Emmett and Rose to get back"

I shook my head, "I'm not thirsty"

"But your eyes are red, you must be" he insisted.

"No, I'm not Edward" I said and accidentally released an inhuman growl.

I clapped a hand over my mouth, I would have to learn to control my temper. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized for growling at him.

Edward kissed my head and hugged me tighter,"It's okay. You have some Vampire Emotions you just aren't used to yet. But you are coming hunting with us, now" He said in a firm voice and he meant it.

---------------------------------x

Okay I just had this story for a while and wanted to post it. I have some great plans for this if I can ever get to it! -


	2. Chapter 2

An: Okay, so to clear up the "mistake" I made last chapter; Yes, I know and I am well aware that S.M.'s Vampire's in this story do not have fangs. Yet Bella has them? You wonder; The answer you shall find out later in the story. You were smart to find out that tiny detail I put in Give yourself a cookie

Enjoy the story!

"We brought Bella a cow!" Rosalie's melodic voice rang through the Cullen Living Room as the blonde vampire entered the house, followed by her _"mother"_ Esme and mate, Emmett.

"About time; you promised you would be back before she woke up!" my boyfriend stated sharply to his family, our family.

"Trying to sneak a cow into Forks is a little hard to do, Edward. Even as vampires!" Emmett answered as he turned his attention to me.

In a millisecond, I felt his cold stone hard body ram into mine with such a great force that I collapsed onto the floor.

"You're a vampire Bells!!!" he laughed, his pearly white teeth dazzling at me. "And damn you're a fine looking one at that!"

Two vampire growls filled the air and Emmett got off me. Rosalie was standing before us, her arms folded across her chest, as her full lips pouted angrily. Edward looked just as lethal as he simply just glared at Emmett with his upset Topaz eyes.

"Aw Shucks! She's my baby sister! I would never think of Bella in _that_ way!! I mean vampire or not she's no where as beautiful as you Rose" he tried to cover up his mistake, as I picked myself up off the wooden floor trying not to suppress the giggle that was boiling inside of me.

Esme tried to cover up the tension in the air by cutting in, "Why don't we take Bella to the back and get some blood inside her"

"Good Idea" Carlisle agreed.

The couple walked before me, while everyone else waited for me to follow. Only I didn't, I wouldn't.

"I am not going to suck blood out of a cow!" I stammered, while debating if the Cullens were actually serious about this or not.

"Well, we're not letting you actually hunt for a bear!" Alice answered as she appeared out of no where behind me.

I looked at all their faces, who just stared plainly at me. Like going to suck the blood out of some poor innocent cow was a completely normal thing to do!?

"Bella" Edward's hands were instantly around my waist, "If you don't feed now, a human could be dead later"

I groaned. I'm not some horrid animal that wants to kill humans. Before three days ago I was a human! And I wasn't even thirsty for blood at all!

"Just look at the cow! You never know!" Alice said uging me as she pulled me by my navy blue sweater, out the back door, and into the yard.

And right there I saw an adorable white and black spotted animal. Her ears were floppy and a bell hung from around her neck.

"Awww! It's so cute!!" I squealed happily.

All the Cullens looked at me like I was crazy, except Edward. He just stared at me as his eyes became dark and clouded.

"Bella, don't you feel thirsty at all?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper, who was familiar with new born vampires was looking at me strangely.

"Jasper stop it! I already know that her transformation is messed up!!!" I heard my loves voice grow softly. He must have forgotten about my vampire hearing.

I froze. Wait, why wasn't I normal!? Is that a bad thing? I mean, I thought not wanting to go on a cold blooded killing spree was a good thing? And how could I kill a poor innocent cow like that!

"This isn't right. This wasn't how I saw it at all" Alice frowned.

Why was everyone saying this! I just don't like blood. . . so what? What if I wasn't a blood sucking vampire, would Edward still love me? What if he didn't anymore. Or worse, what if he thought it was all his fault and left me again!?

My chest became heavy, and if I had a heart it would be beating 500 times it's normal rate at the moment. I had to get out of here, get away from all these accusations. Before I knew it I was running vampire speed back into the Cullen House, up the stairs and slamming the door shut to a random room.

I through myself down onto the bed, and then I realized I was in Edward's room, our room. Hiding my face in my hands I just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up. It wasn't supposed to be this way;

"I was supposed to be perfect; not flawed!" I screamed into my hands. "Even as a vampire theres still something wrong with me!!"

An icy pair of arms took me by the back and lifted me up off the bed. I looked at their hands and automatically knew who they belonged to, Edward.

He sat down on top of our bed, and brought me into his lap. His hands traced down my cheek and then pulled away, showing me the wet dropps of tears that were staining my cheeks. This would have been normal. If I wasn't a vampire. I will never forget the tortured look on Edwards face as he saw the tear drops fall from my eyes. He and I both knew for that second, that I wasn't just a normal vampire.

"I hate myself" I spoke aloud.

"Don't say that about yourself, okay?" he told me clutching me tightly to him.

"How can I not!? I'ma freak!"

"No your not! Bella, don't say that. You're beautiful and gorgeous, sweet, funny, incredible and perfect and I cant bear to see you like this. I love you if you're a normal vampire or not!" he soothed me.

"Even if something's different about me?" I asked weakly as I snuggled deeper into his arms thankful for his calming words.

"There was always something different about you. That's why I love you so much!" he told me as he began to tickle my sides making me erupt in a roar of giggles.

I guess vampires can still laugh because in seconds he was straddling his legs on either side of me, while my cheeks became red from laughing so hard.

"I still get to see your beautiful blush" he mused, his fingers stopped tickling me, to trace down my cheek. Slowly he bent his head down to place a small kiss on my lips, moving them softly back and forth along mine.

I smiled as I kissed him back. Then remembered something that made my whole day better. There were no barriers anymore!

I slid my tongue out of my mouth and into his, rubbing against his white sharp teeth, begging for entrance and for the first time he allowed it.

Our tongues ravished each others mouths as his hands moved from my face to around my waist, pulling our heated bodies closer together.

My finger tips traced up his shirt, to his tone hard abbs as his hands trailed under mine.

I felt like I my head was going to erupt into a fit of pleasure, finally happy enough to get this far with the one vampire I love, and maybe even further. Suddenly an awful feeling swelled up inside me and ruined the moment. Edward felt my body tense and quickly got up off me.

I clamped my eyes shut trying to block out the pain and dizziness that I was feeling. What the hell was going on with me!?!?

Edward's eyebrows were pulled togher as his face grew grim, "Bella? Bella! Look at me; what's wrong?!"

"I- I – I" I stuttered as I struggled to keep my gaze on his gorgeous face and then a crimson liquid started to flow out of my nose.

Vampires definitely weren't supposed to get nose bleeds.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Wow! I can't believe this story got so many Alerts &+ Favorites!! I didn't expect this to be that big. But alas I have fallen in love with this idea, well that is until I publish my Vampire/Werewolf Sailor Moon Story –Snickers- Okay, so yea sorry for publishing the double chapter like that!! I didn't mean too I just uploaded the wrong document. Gomen-Nasi?

Oh yea. Hope you enjoyed my sad excuse for a cliffy in the last chapter! (I Tried!)

-Enjoy!

------------------------------x

"Bell!?!" Edward looked at me with worried eyes, but I couldn't seem to find the words, or my mouth to tell him that I was alright. I wasn't.

It started out as a small nosebleed and now rivers of crimson blood were running down my fingers, and dripping in small tiny teardrops onto the wood floor. Like my blood was crying, crying for the fact that from this moment on, I would never be perfect like Edward.

Soon no matter how tightly I tried to pitch my nose shut with my fingers more and more blood flowed out of it and I finally gave up. My legs become weak and unstable underneath me, I collapsed onto the floor. Edward's melodic voice disappeared from my hearing and my mind and vision felt dizzy.

Blood fell in puddles onto my knees and stained my navy sweater. Tears collected in my eyes, What was happening to me?! Why won't this stop?

As the first tears rolled down my cheeks, I realized that I was swimming in a puddle of my own blood, and even as a vampire, I should not be loosing such a large amount.

The world around me became pitch black. Then I fainted.

----------------x

"Bella?" a voice asked me, I could barley hear it and it sounded as if it was coming from across the room.

"Bella?" it asked again, and this time some of the blur around me became clearer and I saw a blond vampire in front of me.

"CARLISLE?!?!" I said sitting up, my head became slightly dizzy from the quick movement. "What happened!?!" I asked.

"You fainted." he answered, reminding me of the brilliant doctor he was, vampire powers or not, "But you're alright. . . blood wise. It didn't drain out all your blood. . . It's almost as if you were just producing more of it?" he questioned. I could tell the doctor was frustrated, not knowing the answer.

"So . . . I produce blood? Instead of drinking it?" I tilted my head to the side, deeply confused.

"Yes, we don't know why or how yet. But we will hopefully soon"

Edward came dashing into the room in a quick motion, with much closer inspection I found out was Carlisle's office. I could almost smell all the past lust in the room, just imagining what Esme and the older vampire would do here in their free time.

I couldn't hide the smirk that was across my face.

"Bella! Don't say those things that's just nasty!!!" Edward's melodic voice filled the room. At any other moment, I would have jumped into his arms filled with happiness, but not this time.

I blushed, like a kid caught sneaking into the cookie jar, "I didn't say anything!" I blushed even deeper.

"But you THOUGHT it" Edward smiled, and then froze, realizing the meanings of the words he just said.

My eyes became wide, as I jumped up off the couch and looked at him, "WAIT! You can read my mind?"

He nodded his head, "I guess so" he shrugged his shoulders, like he was sad that he could?

_What am I thinking now?_ I thought to myself, and then thought of the moment before me and Edward were disrupted my "nose bleed"

A smirk crossed his face, "Bella. Bella. Bella" he tisked, "We can finish _that_ at any time. Now we have to find out what's wrong with you and Why the hell I can read your mind."

"Fine," I agreed, but something was in my gut, reminding me that I forgot to say something, "Uhm, Edward. Would you mind ignoring my thoughts for a while? Just so I can get used it?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Anything for you" he smiled softly, and kissed my forehead, his arms coming around my waist and holding me tightly to him.

xoxoxoxoxox

AN: Sorry, that was kind of short but I've had this on my computer for AGES and I just had to publish it before I got sick of the story! I think the trick is to just keep publishing chapters as you write them so I don't get board of the storyline -


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for that. Its sucks, I've been busy and there has been a lot of things going on. And I mean A LOT. Well, I really like this story and there's thousands of ideas I have for it. I just gatta get it down on the computer. And try to remember all of it, And I hope you guys like this cause otherwise it's just going to be a waste of my talent. (Not that I have much)

Chapter 4 - Blood Sucker?

"So let me get this straight!" I called out my head starting to spin. "You saw me _sucking the blood _out of Edward?" _He doesn't even technically have blood!_

Alice nodded her head yes, her hands folded down into her lap. She just finished telling us about the vision that she saw about me and my sexy vampire. Only, instead of him sucking my blood (like he did) I was sucking his? It couldn't possibly make any sense. Why in my right mind would I do that? Unless he was into the whole biting thing. . . Which I doubt he is. _Stay away from dirty thoughts Bella! _God, these sexual tensions were really hard to control as a new vampire. I would have to talk to Alice or Edward about it later. . . When the whole family wasn't hear to watch. 

Edward ran a hand through his amazing hair, before looking back at me. I watched his fingers entwine themselves through his golden locks, each skilled finger splitting through threads of hair. For a moment, I was jealous of his hair, desperately aching for his strong pale hands to tease my body. He flashed me a wicked smile with his pearly teeth, and I blushed. 

"_I thought I told you NOT to read my mind!" _I yelled in my head as a reminder.

"_Well, I can't help it if your head is screaming dirty thoughts!" _he mocked me in a teasing voice. 

A small smile spread across my features, that would have been larger if I had not realized that usually _he_ was the only one that can read minds, not the both of us.

"_How'd you do that?" _I asked him confused.

His eyebrows pulled tighter together and his face twisted in an expression of confusion. He didn't even know the answer. 

"_Don't tell anyone about this. . ."_ he warned me. 

I nodded my head, stupid mistake, the whole family saw it.

"Why are you nodding Bella?" one of them asked me. 

What was I going to say now?

"Just thinking of a song I was listening to earlier today!" I made up a quick lie with a pathetic laugh. "The tunes really catchy! I just _have _to rock my head to it!"

"And you guys think I'm weird!" Emmett whispered to the family, forgetting about my new vampire powers.

"I HEARD THAT!" I jumped up defensively. 

The whole group just erupted in a roar of laughter, 

Emmett hushed down the group before standing up, making a loud coughing noise in his throat, "Okay, Since Bella's transformation we really haven't given her any _fun _vampire stuff to do!"

I gulped, lets just say Emmett's version of "fun" isn't my cup of tea. 

"It's going to thunder tonight, so I guess it's time for Bella to become a member of our baseball team!" his voice cackled.

As if on cue, the lights flickered off and a flashlight held in Emmett's strong hands illuminated his features.

_Oh god! This was going to be a very long night. . . _


End file.
